Changes of time and changes of the heart
by Sadness of my heart
Summary: Kagome is out looking for a kimono for Sango and Miroku's weding.. Naraku is dead or so they think andn when she is there she meets a youkai.... Kag is Yusuke's step sisster and the demon she meets works with him closely. YUYU Inu cross, On Hold


This is the first thing from Sadness corner.. I hope you enjoy what I have written for you…if you have problems with it review me and I will try to fix it to your preference……

Chapter one… ?

Kagome looked around the store feeling lost.

'How hard is it to find a kimono? Hard!' moving to the rack behind she had been absentmindedly been staring at for the past half hour.

"Kagome find one before I get older" her mother joked "Besides you want to hurry up the wedding is coming up, Sango has already told you she dose not mind you wearing your school clothing" Kagome turned with a heavy sigh.

"I know but… we just beat Naraku and Kohaku is up and around now. I want to look good for their wedding" it was right after Naraku had fallen they confessed to each other… they wanted to wait a week or so before going through with it… looking down at the completed jewel she added " Besides I want something that looks good with the jewel and is not to fancy…"

"Wait I just meet someone while waiting on you I think she can help us out here," her mother then walked off to the male section of the store… as she turned that way she felt a youkai…looking closer she saw it was near where her mother and friend was standing holding up a… fighting kimono…her hand reached up and grasped the jewel and went to hide her aura and the jewels.. looking closer at the youkai she saw he had bright red hair…he suddenly turned to the women her mother was talking to and smiled.

"Mother is your services needed else were?" his voice came out low and calm.

" Why yes Shuichi my friend Rain is in need of help finding a kimono for her daughter… you could help after you find the one you want" Kagome's mother turned to him and smiled brightly at him, Kagome let out a small groan as her mom walked over to the poor soul…she looked at the fighting kimono and smiled.

"You have good taste in clothing" Shuichi gave a small bow..

"Thank you… it is simple to find something for one person and hope it dose not clash but much harder for two. .Me and a friend are going to wear the same thing" he smiled slightly at her mom she saw her mom almost swoon.

'ewe that's….odd its been forever since she's done that.' Looking back at "Shuichi" she saw why. He had the youkai grace and beauty that was attributed to royalty. Example A: Sesshomaru.. except Shuichi was more… of a pretty boy than a killing machine she hoped that is. Coming out of her head she saw the whole group coming towards her so she turned around and tried to be interested in the rack behind her. When she felt her mother right behind her she turned and smiled slightly at them..

"So, who's our new friends behind you?"

"This is the Minaminoino clan…" her mother smile was much brighter than her own and she turned to the ones behind her and saw red… both were red heads and the son looked like a girl…..kinda in an odd way….

" Yes this is Shuichi. He goes to Sarayshiki…. Were are you going to school?" she smiled brightly Kagome tried not to groan. Her mom pushed her towards Shuichi but after some training….ok lots and lots of training she could regain her balance with out looking like a fool. She shoot a simple glare at her and decided to use the one she adapted from Sesshomaru latter…

" I go to" and was yet again cut off.

"she is now going to the same place… She just got transferred there." Her mother said with her ever so bright smile… Kagome knew that smile.. it scared her..

" Well if that is the case I can show her around when she comes to school" Shuichi offered kindly. Kagome sent him a small glare and then turned to her mother.

"When was I transferred?"

"Last month dear… I forgot to mention it to you seeing as you were so ill."

"Oh yea but mom…. Well I kinda need to know these things… good thing their wedding is tonight…." Walking away from her mother she saw a rack of new items. A dark blue sleeve caught her eye and she took it out. On the back was a large five tailed fox that was a light grey and the dark blue was set in slightly lighter blues as well. Pulling up to her chest she smiled." I found it…" showing her mother she also smiled.

" Shippo?"

"Shippo…. But it has five tails instead… " she saw a small flash of shock flash over Shuichi's face she walked into a changing room and quickly tried it on… it fit perfectly.. walking and turning for her mother she recived a large smile. " I don't know if it's to flashy I mean it is Sango's wedding… I think Miroku is waiting for a good reason to be the hetinal hooshi" she sighed and went tot put it up… till her mother stopped her and shock her head.

"Dear you found it and well it looks great right?" she asked the others.

"Yes quiet nice." Shuichi offered to his surprise she ignored him and his mother smiled and agreed with him.

"Then I guess lets get going I have school tomorrow" walking back to the room she was in and changed back when she came out she saw the group was paying and the red heads were still chatting with her mother…

" So now that were done why dont we go our ways but you have to promise to keep in touch with us." Mrs. M. said her smile could almost out do the sun at the moment.

"Yes we will have to wont we.. now Kagome lets gget going you dont want to be late ow do you?"

"Of course not..." she turned her head swiftly as if the very thing attracting her attention had pulled her.'no...it's naraku but how?' she was broken from her thoughts when a red blurr went past her 'Shuichi..hum i should folow...' and with that she took off not knowing that one person there would bring on a dramatice change in her life as she knew it.

Woot

Take a gander at these


End file.
